The Fallen Friend-Rise of The Blue Hokage
by darkwolf605
Summary: Synopsis: During the final battle in wave Sasuke's and Naruto's positions were switched but our favorite blond, after closing his eyes opened them back up only to say goodbye. Naruto left Sasuke with two requests, one to defend Konoha and two to realize Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage for him. From the fall of the future orange Hokage comes the rise of the blue Hokage, rated M
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Friend- Rise of the Blue Hokage**

**By darkwolf605**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Synopsis:** During the final battle in wave Sasuke's and Naruto's positions were switched but our favorite blond, after closing his eyes opened them back up only to say goodbye. Naruto left Sasuke with two requests, one to defend Konoha and two to realize Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage for him. From the fall of the future orange Hokage comes the rise of the blue Hokage, rated M for violence

**Chapter 1- Fall of a friend**

**Sasuke's POV**

It all happened so fast, I was done for the enemy threw the senbon at me. I closed my eyes, 'I'm sorry mom, dad, everyone else, I never got to avenge you'. The pain never came and I opened my eyes and there was my loser teammate, the dobe, the dead-last, but as much as I hated to admit it he was the really the only one I considered a true friend. Then he spoke "damn it, teme do me a favor, don't lose to this guy." "Dobe I'll do it…..thank you" and then he fell down, he was gone I had lost another person close to me.

I felt a rage deep inside of me, a hatred more powerful than the night my family died. Suddenly I felt a pain in my eyes and I heard my enemy speak "is he the first time you've had a friend die" I opened my eyes, they were the same as his, as my traitorous brothers. "I'LL KILL YOU" I yelled as I charged. Rage filled my mind as I charged, I heard a voice in my head, I repeated its words, "Amaterasu" I said as a black flame went for my opponent. He dodge it but barely, but it destroyed the mirror he was in and slowly spread through and destroyed all the others. We stared at each other as we were about to charge at each other we heard as sound, the sound of a thousand chirping birds "Zabuza-sama!" he shouted, then he ran towards the sound with me a few seconds behind. We saw Kakashi sensei with pure visible lightning covering his hand about to go through Zabuza who was being held down by a bunch of dogs but right before he made contact my opponent stepped in the way and took the blow through his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better tool Zabuza-sama….." he said as he died "Haku you were the best tool I could have asked for…." Zabuza said as tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly the fog started to clear up a bit as we saw Gato, the man responsible for all of this standing there with about a hundred mercenaries.

It was all his fault, I heard the bastard speak, he said he was never actually going to pay Zabuza and Haku and was going to use these mercenaries to kill us, Zabuza asked for a kunai, he was no longer our enemy so I tossed him one because he could no longer use his arms, he asked me to take care of his sword, I nodded, he nodded to me and Kakashi sensei as he charged, he killed many but took many hits before he took Gato down, as he stumbled back he landed next to Haku and said "I wish I could go where you're going Haku but I know I've done too much wrong in my life." As he finally took his last breath the villagers showed up prepared to fight for their village and so the remaining mercenaries fled, as Kakashi sensei walked over to were Sakura was removing the needles from Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at me and asked "did we win?" "Yeah dobe we did." "Good" he said as he looked at our sensei and with saddened eyes looked at the three of us and Tazuna plus his family and said I'm not going to make it, I'm sorry." "What the Fuck are you talking about dobe you're going to be fine!" I exclaimed "No I'm not, the seal was hit, it hit the filter seal on it and unfortunately the seals always leaking a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra." I was confused as I saw shock and sadness fill up in my sensei's eyes Naruto looked at us and spoke, his voice getting softer by the minute. "Twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village the fourth Hokage couldn't kill the beast so instead he sealed it in the only newborn baby available, me. I've held onto this burden my whole life protecting the villagers so I'm sorry that I never told you guys." "so that's why so many people hated you" Sakura said fighting back tears "I'm sorry for how I treated you Naruto" then it was my turn to speak "Dobe…. You were, actually no you are my best friend. You were one of the only people who didn't treat me any differently because I was the last Uchiha, thank you." "No problem teme and its ok Sakura I forgive you, can I ask you a favour Sasuke?" "Anything" I say "I want you to defend the village and do what I couldn't, please become Hokage for me." His voice barely above a whisper. Inari along with Tsunami and Tazuna had tear rolling down their faces as Tazuna spoke "Thank you for everything" "No problem" he replied a small but sad grin on his face. Then he turned to Kakashi sensei and said "I don't blame you sensei so don't blame yourself, take care of the other two." Kakashi with tears rolling down his face went down on a knee and grabbed Naruto in a hug as he spoke. "I'm sorry baby brother, I should have been there for you when you were growing up." He saw the surprise in Naruto's eyes as he spoke. "I'm not biologically your brother but when I was a gennin my father committed seppuku after he failed a mission to save some friends, your father, my sensei found me and took me home and then later on your parents adopted me, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. They loved you and would have wanted a better life for you, I'm sorry Naruto I failed you." Naruto raised his hand which was a struggle and said "its ok big brother, can you tell the other's that I'll miss them?" "Ok Naruto." "I'm tired I think I'm going to go to sleep….." Naruto closed his eyes for the last time as his breathing slowed to a stop.

**One week later**

The bridge was finally complete after a week of hard work from the villagers who were back to work after Gato's death. Team seven was leaving wave and the whole village was gathered to say goodbye. Kakashi had sent his nin-dog Pakkun to deliver the news to the third Hokage the day after Naruto's death and the third would be waiting for them when they returned. Kakashi had placed a preservation seal on Naruto's body to make sure he didn't start decomposing, it was standard that any mission above D-rank that you have at least one stretcher, preservation seal, and a white sheet to cover the body in case of death, though it was very uncommon for death to occur on a C-rank it did occasionally happen though. As they were leaving Tazuna announced that the bridge would be named The Great Naruto Bridge in memory of Naruto and all the others who died due to Gato's greed. As they were preparing to leave Kakashi summoned Pakkun to run ahead and inform the Hokage that they were on their way back. So with their bags packed up and Zabuza's sword sealed the remains of the shattered team grabbed onto the stretcher, Sasuke at the front left, Sakura at the front right, and Kakashi along with a Shadow-Clone at the back prepared for the longest journey home that they ever had to face.

Asuma along with team ten where passing by the front gates to the village when they ran into Kurenai and her Gennin team, team eight. "Hello Asuma, team ten." Kurenai said "hello to you Kurenai, as well as to you guys too, team eight." Asuma replied then he saw something that rubbed him the wrong way, call it a hunch but it wasn't very often you saw Asuma's father, the third Hokage walking towards the front gates with a squad of four ANBU. He had been a ninja long enough to know what was going on, a Shinobi or Kunochi had died in battle and he was going to meet the team but the weird thing was normally it was just the ANBU that showed up because of the Hokage's mountain of paperwork, Normally the Hokage would greet the team at the Hokage tower unless someone important has died, it was multiple losses (in which case there would be four ANBU for each stretcher), or it was a young team of Gennin.

He shuddered a little at the last thought but then he saw something, Pakkun was walking with the group meaning someone on Kakashi's squad had been killed, he knew right then he had to get the young teams out of there, as he looked to Kurenai he saw her nod and that she agreed with him. "Alright, teams ten and eight please report to training ground seven." He said "What, why, and how come you get to boss us around, you're not our sensei!" exclaimed Kiba Kurenai just looked at him and said sternly "Do as he says Kiba, we'll both be by shortly." Nodding begrudgingly Kiba along with all the other rookie Gennin left but not before Asuma saw a knowing look in Shikamaru's eyes, the young genius just nodded and headed off. Both Jounin turned to face there approaching leader as he looked at them they followed without a word knowing that they would need to confront their one-eyed friend before he did anything stupid like try to turn in his headband.

As the group of seven approached the gates they saw what was left of team seven coming up. Asuma and Kurenai now knew which member had fallen because when they looked they saw two heads of silver, one of pink, and one of black hair, but no sun kissed blond. The orange jumpsuit wearing, prank pulling, always smiling Jinchuriki of Konoha had died. As team seven appeared no smiles where had to see their home, only sorrow for their lost brethren. They stopped in front of the Hokage who had tears rolling down his face, four ANBU (which Kakashi had explained was customary to bring the fallen ninja to the morgue), and two Jounin who the two Gennin recognized from graduation day and who Kakashi recognized as old friends. The Hokage stared for a few minutes at the sheet that covered his grandson in everything but blood, he signaled for the ANBU to take the sides so the team could take a rest, then he picked up the sheet to look at the still face of Naruto, tears started rolling down his face even more as he planted a kiss on the dead boys forehead. Unfortunately it was at that time that Konohamaru was walking past the gates with Iruka after getting caught ditching class again, when he saw his Grandfather and figured he'd run over and say hi, with Iruka following him behind especially once he realized that there was a KIA ninja and he caught up just in time to see who it was along with Konohamaru. Both had frozen tears streaming down his face. For Konohamaru he was seeing his rival, the first one not to treat him differently just because he was the third Hokage's grandson, the closest thing he had to and older brother. For Iruka he was seeing one of his students, not to mention probably his favorite student, the one he saw as a little brother or maybe even as a bit of a son.

Suddenly it had felt like hours but in fact had only maybe been one second and Konohamaru bolted as Iruka followed him to make sure he was alright though how could he be his big brother was dead, he would never be able to learn cool ninja tricks from him, never again could they have ramen together like they had a few times before, never would he be able to fight him for the title their grandfather had, Hokage. As much as Hiruzen and Asuma both wanted to follow him, they both knew they couldn't. He looked at the shattered team as he motioned the ANBU to take their fallen teammate away and then said "Sakura, Sasuke please go home and get some rest, I will have a grief counsellor come by later to talk to each of you, Kakashi please come with me to my office." All three nodded but you could see their team had lost its heart and it would take a miracle to get them to function again. He then turned to Asuma and Kurenai and spoke after the gennin left "please go tell your teams of this, I will inform you guys later of when the funeral will be held." Both nodded before walking away needing time to process what had occurred. He then turned to the gate guards "please do not speak of this for now." Both nodded having liked the blond troublemaker, they looked on as Kakashi and the Hokage walked towards the tower in silence.

**Training ground seven**

All six of the remaining rookie Gennin where sitting there wondering what had occurred to get them sent off like that, only Shikamaru had any idea about what had happened. They saw their sensei's show up and before anyone had a chance to say anything Kurenai spoke "please don't speak we have something to tell you" "you should probably take a seat" Asuma continued…

A/N

That was my first chapter of my first fanfiction, please read and review. Please only constructive criticism don't just say it sucks, if you don't like it please tell me why.

Also I'm wondering what you guys think about Naruto fanfictions where OC's are one of the main characters. Because I'm working on one and I wonder what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Aftermath and the promise**

First of all a quick shout out to my first (and so far only) two reviewers, one of whom is a guest and the other whose name is SageModeSasuke who gave me some good advice, thank you guys very much for the kind reviews and also sorry this chapter took so long to get out (my excuses are at the end of the chapters in the Authors Notes)

**Naruto's Funeral- three days after the return to Konoha**

It was a rainy day, many would say a fitting day for the funeral of a hero because the skies themselves were crying. The amount of people there while not overly large was surprisingly big. Along with the rookie eight and their sensei's was Guy and his team who went mainly because Guy had asked them too, there was also Iruka, The third Hokage, Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon who while never having met Naruto had heard about him from Konohamaru and decided to go with him to help comfort him, there were on duty ANBU to guard the hokage officially (unofficially they wanted to be there to say goodbye) as well as off duty ones who showed up and other ninja who had met and had fallen in love with the blond haired ray of sunshine, the Ichiraku family was there unsurprisingly along with a few civilians who were actually nice to him, the three elders and the all of the clan heads along with their immediate family (spouse and any children excluding the rookie eight) and lastly too finish it off was a strangely dressed man who wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it as well as red lines down his face and a large scroll on his back, he quickly realized this was Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin . All in all there was approximately one hundred and twenty people who showed up to Naruto's funeral, one hundred and twenty Sasuke activated his Sharingan so that he would remember who actually showed up to Naruto's funeral. If anybody had been paying attention to team seven it would have been obvious that there was tension between them, mainly between Sasuke and Sakura.

**Flashback-1 day ago**

Sasuke and Sakura had both been called to training ground seven for a team meeting. They both arrived there at the same time but from opposite sides and an awkward silence was prevalent, Kakashi arrived about a minute behind them. "I guess you're wondering why I called you both here." Spoke Kakashi. There was no reply other than the two pre-teens looking at him so he decided to continue "the funeral is tomorrow and I figured it'd be best if you two came to visit him before the funeral." He then turned knowing his two remaining gennin would follow him and walked over to the memorial stone for all the ninja that were killed in action, the same one Naruto had stupidly said he wanted to be on before he knew what it was, sadly he had gotten his wish and was now on the stone. There freshly carved in, less than a day old was his name; Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura just stared with tears rolling down her eyes, Sasuke just bent down and started tracing Naruto's name with his pointer finger, meanwhile Kakashi just stood behind them watching. After about ten minutes of tracing Naruto's name with his finger Sakura decided she should grab his shoulder and try to break him out of his trance because he wasn't responding. As she grabbed his shoulder he spoke "If you don't want to lose your hand, I'd advise that you move it." "But Sasuke-kun" she started saying before being cut off by Sasuke "STOP CALLING ME THAT! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO USELESS NARUTO MIGHT STILL BE HERE!" yelled Sasuke before pushing her away from him. Sakura just teared up and ran, Kakashi had a shadow clone follow her to talk to her because he knew he needed to talk to Sasuke, while it had shocked him to see Sasuke act out of anger he knew he had to deal with it after all Sasuke wasn't the most stable individual but really who can blame him, he saw his whole clan be murdered when he was eight and just recently watched his only true friend die. But right Kakashi needed to know what was going on. "Why did you say that Sasuke, would Naruto have wanted you to do that?" he asked. "We'll never know cause he's gone" Sasuke replied grimly. "And you believe you're the only one that'll miss him? No you're not, everyone who has known him is hurting inside, including Sakura. He would have wanted you to comfort her not yell at her and push her away, you and I both know you need to apologize." "I'll do it tomorrow." Then he paused almost as if the words were hard to get out "after the funeral, I know it wasn't right to blame her and I know it wasn't her fault but it's hard, I've lost someone else, everyone I ever dare to get close to dies." Sasuke replied as tears fell down his face.

Meanwhile Kakashi's shadow clone had caught up to Sakura and talked to her. "You shouldn't take it personally Sakura, Sasuke was just looking for someone to lash out at. He's lost a lot of people he cared for in his life and then he lost Naruto, his best friend, I know what it's like and it hurts a lot." Then he stopped they were on the bridge they would sometimes meet at, he leaned over the bridge and told her something he hoped never to tell anyone of this generation of what happened of what happened during the third great shinobi war, and about the fateful mission where he not only lost his original eye but his teams version of Naruto, an Uchiha named Obito. He then told her about the mission in which he had lost his other teammate Rin, whom he loved. After all of that he told her that during all that he was hard to be around sometimes lashing out at people just because he was frustrated, he needed her to understand if he wanted to get his team working again. After all that she spoke "I understand Kakashi sensei, the hardest part is that I do feel that if I was stronger maybe things would have been different. But for all I know maybe they would have been exactly the same." She then got quite for a minute before speaking up again. "From now on I'm going to train my hardest so I won't ever have to lose another friend." A strong determination shone in her eyes, many would call it the will of fire rekindling inside of her and Kakashi's shadow clone smiled and knew it would all work out before walking while giving her a thumbs up before walking away and dispelling to return the memories to the real Kakashi.

**Back to the funeral (that just sounds wrong)**

After the hokage had spoken his part as what was required he spoke from the heart. "Naruto was a hero from the very moment he was born, first I should tell you all that all that I am releasing all s-ranked secrets from October 10th 12 years ago." Quite a few younger members were confused but all the older members who knew what was going on, along with Sasuke and Sakura where shocked. "On October tenth twelve years ago Naruto was born, yes on that fateful day, the day the Kyuubi attacked our village was born a great hero. The fourth Hokage couldn't really kill the beast as we have told the younger generation, instead he sealed it into the only newborn child that day." He stopped to see the shocked expression on some of the younger children's faces. "Minato was an honorable man and he knew what had to be done, and he made the greatest sacrifice any man, actually that any father could make. Yes Naruto's full name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the hidden leaf and Kushina Uzumaki, the bloody habanero of the hidden leaf." After that there was nothing but dead silence until the third spoke again. "Now I know this is a surprise but I felt the truth should come out, now we will commence with the laying of roses." After that everyone lined up to lay their rose and say their final goodbyes, even the on duty ANBU had roses. The last people to put down their roses where Naruto's team, first was Kakashi who merely whispered "Rest is peace baby brother." He then walked over to the side, then came Sakura who said "Thank you for everything Naruto, I promise I'll get strong so I won't lose anyone again." She walked over to Kakashi and stood by him, then lastly came Sasuke he walked up and activated his Sharingan again so he would see this grave and never forget his promise, the he spoke "Naruto, I will fulfill my promise to you, I will become Hokage an protect Konoha, no matter the cost." He then walked over to his team as everyone began to disperse. After a majority had left Sasuke noticed the third Hokage was still there along with Jiraiya, the then walked up to the group and the third spoke. "Sasuke, may Jiraiya I have a word with you for a moment?" Sasuke who wasn't feeling very talkative at the moment just nodded. Then Jiraiya spoke "actually old man, maybe the whole team should come, they should all know." After looking to Kakashi who nodded Sakura also nodded and they all left with the Hokage's ANBU guard in tow.

Once the group was in the Hokage's office the ANBU locked the door and the Hokage activated some privacy seals before sitting down and speaking, "Sasuke, the reason I or rather we, Jiraiya and I needed to speak to you was that we have a request." Hiruzen stopped for a minute and proceeded to stare out the window as he spoke again "The way Naruto died was a one in million chance, one that we hadn't prepared for. The truth is Naruto's corpse still contains the Kyuubi but the seal is weakening and we aren't sure how much longer it will hold, so we need to find a new host. Unknown to most is that we have had the Kyuubi since the early days of the village, the first Hokage after defeating Madara had his wife, Uzumaki Mito seal the beast inside of her, when she got older we had another from the Uzumaki clan come, Naruto's mother Kushina came next and after her during the attack when the beast broke free it was sealed into Naruto. But now the Uzumaki clan is basically extinct as far as we are aware so we need a new host, and we were hoping you would do it." Without a moment's hesitation Sasuke replied with "I'll do it, when are we starting and is there anything I need to prepare for?" the third turned around and then Jiraiya spoke "well that was easy, I thought we'd have to convince you." "I promised Naruto on his deathbed that I would protect the village no matter the cost." Jiraiya then spoke again "well then let's go now, I've already prepared the sealing area, it's a small ways outside of the area, and I've already recruited some of our top ANBU to be there so nothing goes wrong." He then looks to Kakashi and Sakura and says "you guys should come to for moral support and in Kakashi's case he can use the Sharingan to help keep the beast under control, but it's up to you." They both just nodded their heads after that the group Shunshined to the area where a group of ANBU was already waiting, then suddenly Jiraiya summoned two old toad who perched on his shoulders and his face changed, he became a bit more toad like and then he spoke "Sasuke take off your shirt, ANBU activate the privacy seals and be prepared for anything, Neko get ready to suppress the beast, Kakashi get your Sharingan ready for the same reason as Neko, Sakura stay back, and Sensei get ready to help me." They all got in position and the third and Jiraiya stated a=doing a bunch of handsigns to drag out the beast from Naruto's body and force it into Sasuke's it was draining on both men as well as incredibly painful for Sasuke but he grit his teeth and when it was all said and done the two old men slumped down tired but it was successful, the seal was slightly different than the one Naruto had but it worked just as well. Everyone got together and started to head home and Sasuke passed out on Kakashi's back but right before he did Sasuke looked to Sakura and weakly said "Sakura, I'm sorry for being such an asshole." He then passed out and Kakashi told her he was gonna take Sasuke back to his apartment so he could keep an eye on Sasuke, he then left as the group went their separate ways and Sakura walked home.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to post this other chapter, I have no really good excuse other than, graduation from high-school, work all summer, college, and some writers block. I wasn't originally going to make Sasuke the new Jinchuriki but then I started thinking, what was gonna happen to the Kyuubi? So I decided to use Kakashi Gaiden as reference and have the Sasuke receive a "gift" from his dead friend. Please read and review. Please only constructive criticism don't just say it sucks, if you don't like it please tell me why, that way I can improve upon my writing.

Also I'm still wondering what you guys think about Naruto fanfictions where OC's are one of the main characters. Because like I said before I have one that I've been working on and I might post the first chapter, it's a time-travel one where my OC goes back in time to stop some people from changing history for the worse. (Warning my OC will change history too but hopefully for the better).


End file.
